She's in love
by dukefan01
Summary: This is a song fic for Masaki and Ryuken, and how he feels about her and Isshin. Summery sucks, hope you like


**Alright here we go, another one-shot song fic, but I thought it worked so well! It probibly won't work as new chapters of bleach come out, but for now it fits perfectly, so i'm gonna do it! XD I obviously don't own bleach and I don't own the song 'She's in love' sung by Mark Wills. I hope you enjoy though and this is all from the 'Everything but the rain' chapters, so don't read if you haven't read them yet! XD K, here we go again!**

Ryuken Ishida stood at the door to the Ishida family home. He was a young man with silver hair and glasses. He wore a loose jacket over a shirt and slacks. He stood stairing at Masaki Kurosaki's back as she dissapeared into the night. She was so beautiful with short brown hair and wide curious eyes. He loved to watch her get excited over every little thing. He had known the instant that Kisuke Urahara told them the only way to save her life that she would be forever from his life. He knew he would loose her, but still it came as such a shock when she told him and his mother at dinner that she was moving out. She had given him that beautiful smile of hers saying "Don' worry Ryu-chan, we'll always be friends and it's not like we won't keep in touch with each other." His heart felt heavy. It would have been so easy to chase after her, to hold her and tell her he loved her, to beg her to stay. Watching her retreating back was the hardest thing that he had ever done in his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryuken was sitting in his small office at home, going over the apers for his transfer for a new job at the hospital. It kept him bussy and he really didn't mind it. Suddenly the phone rang. Jumping slightly, Ryuken picked it up, curious as to who would be calling his house at such a late hour. "Ishida." he answered.

"Why hello Ryuken-san~" came the sing-song voice of Kisuke Urahara. Ryuken gripped the phone hard. Kisuke was one man he didn't want to talk to at all, ever again in his life. Taking a breath to keep himself from yelling at the man, Ryuken began to speak.

"What do you want Urahara?" he asked.

"What, your still mad at me?! I'm sorry, but it was the only way to save her life. Anyway, I;m calling because I was curious to know if you heard any news yet?" he asked. Ryuken gave the phone a confused look.

"I haven't heard anything latley and I'd appreate it if you didn't call me for stupid matters." he said, almost letting the irritation slip into his voice.

"Oh but this is something you might want to know. Young Miss Kurosaki is going to marry Isshin! Apperently he is going to take her last name as well, since he is no longer able to return to the Soul Society." said Kisuke. Ryuken's hand gripped the phone even harder. So they were getting married. If he was going to be compleatly honest with himself he should have expected this phone call, but it still surprised him. After all, Shiba was a Soul Reaper and Masaki a Quincy. He didn't realise how long he had remained silent until Kisuke's laugh could be heard on the other line. "Is everything alright Ryuken-san?" he asked.

"I'm fine, and I moved on, so don't bother me again with such nonsense." Ryuken said, slamming the phone down. Was everthing alright? Ryuken had never told a bigger lie in his life until that moment. He knew it was a lie, and Kisuke knew it was a lie, but it was one he would tell any who asked. Masaki was happy, else she wouldn't have agreed to marry that man. If she was happy then he would lie for her sake. Standing up, he left to his room, knowing he wouldn't get anymore work done tonight. As he aproched the door he could see a note taped to the door. 'I'll be your firend 'till the day I die Ryu-chan, but you should know...' He didn't read any farther, he didn't have to. He knew what it said without finishing it. Pulling the note from his door he went in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Ryuken went out for a walk. It had been a few day's since Kisuke's call and Misaki's note, but he hadn't heard anything else. He was about to continue down a smaller street when he saw two familar bodies walking. It was Masaki and Isshin. Turning away, Ryuken decided to leave before they spoted him. "Ryu-chan?!" Masaki's vocie reached his ears. Realizing she knew he was there, Ryuken turned around to see them both approching him. "Ryu-chan, it's great to see you!" she said. He noticed a fire in her eyes and she wore a smile that lit up the sky.

"Hey Ryuken, how are you doing?" Isshin asked. Ryuken forced a polite nod.

"Fine." he lied again. Masaki grinned.

"That's good, why don't you join us?!" she asked. Before Ryuken could answer she tock his arm in hers and with the other around Isshin's arm, she started walking down the street, dragging both males with her. Ryuken noticed how light she walked, as if walking on air. She looked like a bird set free from it's cage. She looked at Isshin with such a beautiful smile, that Ryuken knew well. She was in love. He smiled at her, with only one thought on his mind. 'You'd swear her heart had wings. She's in love...why can't it be me?'


End file.
